Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Where is Your Hair? (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Maya-0196
Summary: Tom, un ladrón errante buscador de aventuras encuentra a Harry encerrado en una torre. ¿Qué mejor aventura podrías encontrar? Basado en el cuento de Rapunzel. M/M – TR/HP – OOC. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13]


**Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Where is Your Hair? –Traducción-**

 **(Rapunzel, Rapunzel. ¿Dónde está tu cabello?)**

* * *

 **Autora:** phoenixmaiden13

 **Enlace al original:** /s/8039299/1/

 **Pareja:** HP/TMR.

 **Disclamer:** Esta historia estaba basada en los personajes y situaciones que fueron creados y pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, varios editores incluyendo pero no limitando a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. Ningún dinero se genera en la creación de este producto así como no se está infringiendo derechos de autor. La trama aquí presentada le pertenece a _**phoenixmaiden13**_ , que me dio el permiso para traducir esta increíble historia.

 **Advertencia.** Contiene Slash, estaís advertidos. You now, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

" _¿Tía? ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó un Harry de ocho años, corriendo con pasos apresurados para alcanzar a su tía._

" _Cállate, tú. No preguntes." Espetó hacia él y tiró de su brazo._

" _Pero-"_

" _¡Te dije que te calles!" dijo entre dientes mirando a su alrededor._

 _Harry también miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada que ver, sólo árboles y más árboles. Pero un poco más adelante detrás de una particular cortina de vides [1] había algo. Una torre. Era alta. Un poco más alta que los árboles de roble que estaban alrededor de la torre y era de un color gris claro. Solo había una ventana, muy arriba en la parte superior. Todo lo que él sabía era que seguro era grande._

" _¿Qué es este lugar? Harry preguntó con asombro._

 _Su tía lo olfateó con desagrado y tiró de su brazo para moverlo de nuevo hacia la torre. "Aquí es donde te vas a quedar de ahora en adelante."_

 _Harry comenzó, "¿Qué? ¿Quedarme? ¿Por qué?"_

" _¡No hay preguntas!" Ella se enojó otra vez y caminó hacia la torre donde sacó una llave de su bolsillo y lo puso en la abertura de la cerradura oculta y una puerta se abrió, revelando una serie de escaleras de caracol._

 _Harry miro el oscuro agujero en la torre y la escalera que conducía a saber dónde. No quería ir allí, pero no le dieron otra opción como su tía lo arrastró por las escaleras tras ella. Unos minutos más tarde, que le pareció una eternidad a Harry con sus piernas más cortas, llegaron a otra puerta que abrió su tía. Cuando lo hizo, lo arrojó dentro._

 _Harry se cayó y miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación. De un lado, había una cama en la esquina, una cómoda, un armario y una estantería. En el otro lado de la habitación había una pequeña cocina con una estufa de leña y una despensa. También había una mesa de madera y una silla._

 _Harry miro dudosamente a su tía y ella suspiro con fastidio._

" _Tienes todo lo que necesitas. La ropa está en el armario, La comida está en la despensa. Hay libros para que leas. El baño está detrás de esa puerta," dijo señalando. Harry miro y vio otra puerta que no había visto junto a la estantería. "Te suministraré alimentos y madera periódicamente. No pierdas todo de una vez, porque esto es todo lo que estarás recibiendo hasta que yo vuelva." Con eso, se dio la vuelta para marcharse._

 _Harry comenzó, "¡Es-espera! ¿No te quedarás conmigo?"_

 _Su tía soltó una carcajada, "¿Quedarme contigo? No seas ridículo."_

" _P-pero entonces, ¿quién me cuidará?" Harry pregunto temblando como el miedo y el temor comenzaron a recorrerlo._

 _Ella se burló, "Puedes cuidarte de ti mismo muy bien. Si no puedes," ellas e encogió de hombros. "Oh, bueno." Ella abrió la puerta para salir._

 _Harry se lanzó hacia ella y se agarró fuertemente. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué hice? Lo arreglaré, lo prometo. ¡No me dejes aquí!"_

 _Su tía lo alejó de ella con disgusto. "¿Por qué? Te voy a decir porqué. Eres una molestia, una monstruosidad. Nunca te quise en primer lugar. Fue solo mi suerte que me quede contigo." Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se quedó en silencio. Parecía que su tía había querido decir esto durante mucho tiempo." Y ahora…" se interrumpió con una mueca de disgusto, "Solo puedo imaginar cómo serás cuando seas mayor. Con tu cara bonita y ojos verdes. No. Sería mejor que te hayas ido, entonces, todo volverá a ser como era antes," ella asintió con afirmación, "Te quedarás aquí." Con eso ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y la cerró._

 _Harry corrió a la puerta y comenzó a golpear en ella. "¡Tía! ¡Tía, por favor, déjame salir! Prometo que seré bueno. ¡Tía Petunia! ¡Por favor!" Sollozó golpeando la puerta con los puños, "¡TÍA! ¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No me dejes aquí!" gritó, pero fue en vano. Mientras sollozaba escuchó el sonido distante de la llave girarse, antes de que él se quedó en la oscuridad._

xxx

No fue sino hasta varios años después que Harry comprendió porqué estaba encerrado en la torre. No había entendido las palabras que su tía le había dicho esa noche o cualquier otra noche que vino a traerle suministros. Fue a causa de su tío.

Harry nunca le había gustado su Tío Vernon; el solo trasmitía ese tipo de ambiente. También era porque siempre estaba ordenándole a Harry, como si fuera su esclavo. Diciéndole acerca de hacer esto y aquello; no importaba si él era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo o era castigado. Pero a medida que crecía, las órdenes se detuvieron. Bueno no del todo, pero no eran tan malas o tan seguidas como antes. En sustitución a esto, Tío Vernon siempre quería que Harry estuviera cerca de él. Teniendo a Harry sentado a su lado en el sofá, como si fuera una mascota, colocando una mano en el hombro o en la espalda y siempre tenía una cierta mirada en su rostro. Harry había pensado que el tío Vernon solamente estaba siendo cariñoso y Harry había disfrutado cada momento; pensando que estaba siendo recompensado por hacer algo bien como su primo Dudley.

Oh, que equivocado estaba. No era cariño lo que el tío Vernon le estaba mostrando, era lujuria. Y su tía Petunia lo había visto y tratado el problema asegurándose de que Harry estaba tan lejos de su marido como sea posible.

Ahora que Harry era mayor y entiende las acciones de su tío estaba agradecido de no estar cerca de ese hombre. Cuando recordó sobre ello, se sintió enfermo. Por supuesto odiaba a su tía por encerrarlo en una estúpida torre. Por qué no simplemente lo entregaron a otra persona, lejos de Vernon. ¿Por qué encerrarlo aquí? Era completamente tan chicle que era ridículo. ¿Quién encerraba a gente en las torres? Ese tipo de cosas solo ocurrían en los cuentos. Pero al parecer, su tía lo hacía y sabía por qué. Estaba celosa.

No era su culpa, sus padres habían sido gente hermosa, de acuerdo con la fotografía que tenía, sólo tenía sentido los genes que se trasmitieron. Tenía los ojos de color verde brillante que había obtenido de su madre, su cabello negro azabache era muy largo, a la mitad de la espalda, aunque lo mantenía trenzado, vino de su padre así como lo demás. Y él medía 5'11 pies [2], pero tenía una estructura delicada y piel pálida, teniendo que ver con su falta de exposición al sol.

Por lo que suponía sería clasificado como hermoso por las personas… es decir, si alguien lo viera, pero gracias a su tía no tenía ningún contacto humano. Pero eso fue porque había sido encerrado, para que él no tome la atención lejos de su tía, después de todo, a la tierna edad de ocho años ya había estado atrayendo la atención de su marido.

Así que sólo eran él, los árboles y los pájaros.

Harry suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba por la ventana. Si tuviera alguien con quien hablar tal vez no estaría tan solo. Seguro tenía libros para leer, pero sólo duraba un tiempo y se hacían aburridos después de la quinta vez. Se quedó mirando las nubes y trató de idear las imágenes las formas que tenían algunos. Después de un tiempo subió encima y miró hacia abajo… y vio un par de ojos azules mirando hacia él.

¡Había un tipo parado debajo de su ventana!

Harry no tenía idea que decir por lo que sólo lo miró fijamente y el chico lo miró de regreso igualmente sin habla. Después de un minuto, el chico dio un paso hacia atrás para tener una mejor vista de él y Harry se enderezó desde su posición encorvada, tratando de pensar qué decir.

El chico de repente sonrió y levantó los brazos en una pose dramática. "¡Rapunzel, Rapunzel! ¡Deja caer tu cabello!" él dijo.

Harry se le quedó mirando atónico. ¡En serio! "Te burlas de mí, ¿cierto?" El chico se encogió de hombros permaneciendo en su posición, "de todas las cosas… además mi cabello no es lo suficientemente largo para eso."

El chico dejó caer los brazos, "Valía la pena intentarlo." El tipo le dirigió una sonrisa y Harry sintió un escozor en sus mejillas. ¡Estaba sonrojado! "¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

La sonrisa del chico se desvaneció y él estrechó sus ojos, "¿Quién pregunta?"

Harry parpadeó ante el repentino cambio de actitud, "Yo estoy."

"¿Y quién eres tú?"

"¿Quién eres _tú_?" preguntó Harry de vuelta, con recelo.

"Nadie. ¿Qué haces allí arriba, Rapunzel?" El chico preguntó desviando su pregunta.

"Nada de tu negocio. Y no me llames Rapunzel." Harry espetó, su humor creciendo.

"Bien."

"¡Bien!" Harry repitió. Y el tipo empezó a irse, llevándose a su caballo negro con él. Harry entró en pánico, su irá yéndose rápidamente. Esta era la primera persona con la que había hablado en años y él estaba asustado de que se fuera. "¡Espera! Lo siento. Mi nombre es Harry y vivo aquí. No te vayas."

El chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle, "Soy Tom y estoy… escondiéndome."

"¿Escondiéndote? ¿De qué?"

"De unas personas que se miran desagradables," Tom replicó.

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó alarmado.

"Yo quizás o quizás no tomé algo que quieren de regreso…"

"Significa que lo robaste," Harry dijo despectivamente.

Tom jadeó, "Robar es una palabra muy mala."

"¿Oh?" Harry preguntó cruzando los brazos interesado, "¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces?"

"Prestado," Tom dijo entre dientes, "Permanentemente."

"Entonces eres un ladrón."

"Es una manera de llamarlo," Tom dijo suspirando, "Bieeen. ¿Tienes algo de valor allí?"

"¿De valor?" Harry preguntó confuso.

"¿Tesoros?" Tom dijo de nuevo.

Harry estaba eufórico. ¡No podía creer el cinismo de este tipo! "¿Se ve como si hubiera algo de valor aquí?" Él respingó.

Tom replicó, "¿Tú lo eres?"

Harry, frustrado, arrojó una cosa que estaba a su lado y se lo lanzó hacia él. Tom saltó fuera del camino y miró como caía el objeto a sus pies. "¿Un libro?"

"Sí, un libro."

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Vivo. En. Una. Torre. ¡Imagínatelo!" Harry espetó.

Tom miró el libro por un minuto, "No lo quiero."

"¿Qué?"

"No lo quiero," Tom repitió.

"E-entonces devuélvemelo," Harry demandó.

"Ven por él."

Harry estuvo en silencio un momento, "No puedo."

"¿Qué?" Tom preguntó.

"Dije que no puedo."

"¿No puedes?" Tom preguntó y Harry asintió. Tom lo observó por un minuto, comprobando su entorno y la solitaria torre. "¿En serio estás encerrado allí dentro?"

"No estaría aquí si no lo estuviera," Harry siseó.

"Tienes razón," Tom dijo pensativamente, "Buena suerte con eso," y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"Espera. Por favor, quédate. Y-yo no he hablado con nadie en años y yo… simplemente no te vayas," suplicó Harry.

Tom hizo una pausa, "¿Realmente no tienes nada de valor allí Rapunzel?"

Harry frunció el ceño, "Mi nombre no es Rapunzel, es Harry y no, no lo tengo."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Harry suspiró expatriado. ¿Qué pasaba con este tipo? "N-" se detuvo y pensó un momento. "¿Y si así fuera?" preguntó lentamente.

Tom sonrió, "Tendría que ir hasta allí y revisar… Así que, ¿lo tienes?"

"Puede ser," dijo Harry vacilante con el corazón latiendo ante la idea de salir.

"Creo que eso lo resuelve entonces," Tom dijo atando su caballo a un árbol y caminando a la torre.

Harry lo miró caminar todo el camino alrededor antes de preguntarle, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Tom se rascó su cabeza, confundido, "Buscando una puerta."

"Está justo ahí."

"¿Dónde?"

"Allí," señaló Harry.

"¿Dónde está allí?"

Harry suspiró, "derecha," dijo dirigiéndole, "Derecha. Derecha. No tanto. Un poco a la izquierda. Adelante. Adelante. Ahí," Harry dijo inclinándose hacia fuera de la ventana para verlo.

Tom examinó la pared quitando las vides que habían crecido allí, "no veo nada."

"Está allí. Recuerdo que había una cerradura allí."

Tom se quedó en silencio un momento mientras miraba, "Ah. La encontré."

"¿Puedes abrirlo?" preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto que puedo Rapunzel. ¿Quién crees que soy?"

"¡No me llames así!"

"Sí. Sí. Sí. Silencio, esto es un arte delicado," Tom dijo sacando una bolsa que contenía sus herramientas.

"Un arte, si claro. Dudo que robar sea un arte," comentó Harry. Hubo un silencio. "¿Tom?" El escuchó. "¿Lo abriste?" Aún nada. Harry se inclinó fuera de la ventana para tratar de ver. "¿Tom?" preguntó suavemente. Esperaba que no lo hubiera dejado o engañado. Él quería dejar este lugar tan malo. ¡Él quería ver el mundo! "¿Tom? ¿Tom estás ahí?" Aún sin respuesta. "¡Tom!"

"¿Sí?"

Harry se dio la vuelta al oír la voz detrás de él. Tom estaba parado allí… y la puerta estaba abierta. "Hola," Harry dijo sin aliento.

"Hey," respondió Tom. "He venido a rescatarte Rapunzel."

Harry frunció el ceño, "Mi nombre no es Rapunzel. Es-"

"Harry. Lo tengo," Tom dijo mirando a su alrededor.

"Se abrió," Harry dijo asombrado.

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Tom indignado, "¿Realmente no tienes nada aquí?" Cuando Harry no respondió se volteó a mirarlo, que estaba viendo hacia la puerta abierta. "¿Bien?" Harry lo miró, "¿Qué estás esperando? Sal."

Harry miró hacia la puerta y luego a Tom, "¿A dónde voy?"

La mirada de Tom se suavizó, "a cualquier lugar," dijo.

"A cualquier lugar," Harry preguntó y Tom asintió. Harry asintió y dio un paso decidido hacia la puerta.

"Um," Tom interrumpió, deteniéndolo, "Es posible que desees tomar algo contigo."

Harry asintió, "cierto," y empezó a empacar.

Como Harry corrió por la habitación agarrando todo lo que iba a necesitar y lo que _él_ pensaba que era valioso. Tom tomó un vistazo más de cerca para ver lo que podría encontrar, lo que no era mucho. Cómo si su tía le daría algo de valor. ¡Ha!

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Tom preguntó recogiendo una pila de bocetos que Harry había dibujado en los últimos años.

"Diez años." Harry respondió metiendo la ropa en una bolsa.

"Diez," Tom repitió y lo miró fijamente, "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciocho," dijo Harry después de una pausa.

Tom hizo un rápido cálculo en su cabeza, "Ah." Él se dejó caer en la cama con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí de todos modos?"

Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó en silencio, mirando a la pared.

"Si no quieres decirme-"

"Mi tía," interrumpió Harry.

"¿Tu tía?"

Harry asintió y comenzó a cerrar la bolsa, "Sí. Ella me encerró aquí."

Tom esperó un segundo, pero Harry no dio más detalles, "¿Por qué?" preguntó, ganándole su curiosidad.

"Yo no sabía al principio, pero ahora sí. Estaba celosa."

"¿Celosa?"

"Mm hum. Debido a que su marido estaba empezando a mirar… a otro lado."

"¿A otro lado? Quieres decir a ti." Cuando Harry no dijo nada se incorporó de los codos, "¡Sólo tenías ocho!"

"¿No es curioso?"

"¿Curioso? Es enfermo," Tom sacudió su cabeza y se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, "Eso está mal."

"Supongo," Harry murmuró. Se detuvo un momento antes de avanzar hacia donde Tom estaba en su cama y se quedó mirándolo.

Tom no se veía mucho mayor que Harry aunque solo sea por dos o tres años. Era más alto que Harry por varias pulgadas; tenía que tener al menos 6' 3" [3]. Estaba pálido, piel ligeramente bronceada, altos pómulos, una boca rosa y él sabía ojos azules detrás de los párpados cerrados… que ahora se abrieron de golpe.

Harry salto hacia atrás y se sonrojó, mirando a cualquier lugar que no sea la cara de Tom.

Tom arqueó una elegante ceja, "¿Hecho?"

Harry se sonrojó aún más y asintió. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba aceptando, su equipaje o su inspección de él. Tom sonrió y se levantó.

"L-lo siento," Harry tartamudeó, sintiendo la necesidad de explicar, "Y-yo no tenía la intención de mirar. Es que… no he visto a otra persona en años excepto a mi tía y ella solo viene una vez al mes."

"Sí. Eso no cuenta," dijo Tom estirándose, "Pues entonces, vámonos."

"Está bien," dijo Harry agarrando su bolso y siguiéndolo por la puerta. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación en la que había pasado los últimos diez años de su vida y luego se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta sin ningún remordimiento.

Harry se detuvo al final de la escalera y entrecerró los ojos ante la última luz del atardecer.

Tom se dio la vuelta, "¿Qué estás esperando?"

Harry sonrió, "Nada," dijo y salió a la luz del sol.

xxx

Harry se mantuvo mirando hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Tom a la torre con un sentido de finalidad y libertad. Ninguno de ellos había dicho ni una palabra como Tom había ayudado a Harry a subir a su caballo, montó y se había puesto en marcha. Harry se quedó allí sentado con la barbilla en el hombro de Tom viendo la torre desaparecer como más lejos de movían. Después de un tiempo el tejado desapareció entre los árboles y Harry suspiro dándose la vuelta.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Tom en voz baja.

"Sí. Yo solo… no puedo creer que en realidad me fui. Quiero decir siempre lo había soñado, pero en realidad lo hice," susurró Harry riéndose con alegría.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"¡Se siente genial!"

"Bien."

Harry siguió sonriendo y disfrutando del paisaje cambiante. Acarició la negra melena del caballo un par de veces antes de preguntar, "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu caballo?"

"Nagini," dijo Tom.

"Ese es un nombre extraño para un caballo," comentó Harry.

Tom frunció el ceño, "Jódeme."

Harry le dio una mirada, "Qué delicado. Bueno, ella es muy hermosa."

"Gracias." Nagini echó la cabeza hacia atrás un par de veces. "Ella está diciendo gracias también."

"Eres muy agradable, Nagini," dijo Harry acariciando su costado. "¿A dónde vamos?" Le preguntó a Tom.

"Dónde queramos, Rapunzel," respondió Tom.

Harry frunció el ceño, molesto, "¿Por qué me llamas así?"

Tom se encogió de hombros, "Estabas en una torre."

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Rapunzel estaba en una torre," Tom dijo simplemente.

"¡Y eso es todo! ¡Rapunzel es un cuento de hadas! Sí, ella estaba en una torre, pero ella era una chica –lo que no soy. Una bruja malvada la puso en esa torre –yo no lo estaba, aunque mi tía era algo así como una," Harry sacudió su cabeza y continuó, "ella tenía un muy, muy, muy largo cabello – lo que yo no tengo. Ella puede cantar –y yo no puedo. Y se suponía que era muy hermosa-"

"Lo que eres," Tom interrumpió.

Esto calló a Harry muy rápido. Nunca había sido elogiado antes con excepción de su tío, pero eso solo lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Esto era diferente; era… agradable.

Harry levanto la vista hacia el como Tom bajó su mirada y sus ojos se conectaron brevemente antes de que Harry aparte rápidamente la mirada; su rosto se calentó de una manera que no tiene nada que ver con el sol. "E-eso no viene al caso," tartamudeó.

"¿Cómo? Yo los veo similares, Rapunzel."

Harry se quedó en silencio, incapaz de decir nada. No había estado nunca antes en este tipo de situación, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir… los libros solo le llevaban hasta cierto punto. Miró a Tom y vio que la esquina de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa. Harry se sonrojó y echó humo en silencio. El idiota se estaba burlando de él, ¡lo sabía! Sin embargo… negó con la cabeza y cambió de tema. "¿Eres realmente un ladrón o me estabas siguiendo la corriente?"

Tom tarareó en voz baja, "No soy un ladrón," dijo sin rodeos.

Harry se puso rígido de repente no estando seguro, "¿En serio?" Tom asintió. "¿Por qué?"

"Hay que comer, ¿no?," dijo Tom.

Harry frunció el ceño, "¿No los ladrones roban sólo por riquezas?"

"Sí, algunos lo hacen. Pero yo no soy así. Solo tomo lo que necesito."

"Oh… ¿has matado a alguien?" Harry le preguntó en voz baja.

Tom rio, "Haz estado leyendo muchos libros, Rapunzel. Pero no, no lo he hecho."

Harry se relajó; había esperado que él no saliera de una situación mala a una peor. Tom no parecía un mal tipo, un poco imbécil sí, pero todavía agradable. "¿Qué haces con las cosas que robas?"

"Las vendo."

"¿Las vendes?" Harry preguntó desconcentrado.

"Por supuesto. Joyas y pendientes no hacen mucho cuando tratas de comprar algo. Así que lo vendo y utilizo el dinero para comprar alimentos, ropa y otras cosa."

"Eso no suena tan mal," comentó Harry, "¿Por qué no consigues un trabajo?"

Tom frunció ligeramente el ceño, "No creo que pueda hacer eso por mucho tiempo, me aburren. Quiero ver lo que hay en el mundo y no puedo hacerlo permaneciendo en un solo lugar." Tom sonrió de repente. "Además es divertido, vivir el momento. Nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar. Quiero decir, te encontré ¿no?"

"Sí," dijo Harry.

Tom sonrió y miro hacia adelante, "Estar allí afuera, corriendo por tu vida. La emoción de ello es increíble."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Harry, los ojos brillando ante la idea de aventura. "No has lastimado a nadie, ¿cierto?"

"A veces les golpeo la cabeza o algo así, pero sólo cuando lo necesito," dijo Tom rápidamente al ver la mirada cabizbaja de Harry, "por lo general sólo corro. No quiero quedar atrapado."

"¿Lo has estado? Capturado quiero decir," pregunto Harry.

"Estuve cerca algunas veces."

"Wow," dijo Harry, "Ciertamente haz tenido una vida interesante."

"Seguro que lo ha sido."

"¿Realmente se enojan? Las personas a las que les robas."

"Oh, sí. Quiero decir les estoy robando a ellos. Además, si realmente querían sus cosas de regreso podían ir a la ciudad de al lado y recuperarlo."

"Oh. ¿De verdad?"

Tom se encogió de hombros, "Nunca me he quedado para averiguarlo."

Harry miro hacia la puesta de sol, "Me pregunto si puedo tener una aventura como esa," dijo en voz baja.

"Si te quedas conmigo, Rapunzel, puedes tenerla," dijo Tom. Ante el ceño fruñido de Harry dijo, "Si realmente no te gusta que te llame así, voy a parar."

Harry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, "Haz lo que quieras."

Se quedaron en silencio durante algún tiempo antes de que Tom hable de nuevo. "Supongo que eso me convierte en el príncipe," comentó Tom.

Harry lo miro confundido, "¿Qué?"

"En Rapunzel, un príncipe viene a su rescate."

"Sí, pero también estaba ciego por espinas," Harry dijo amenazadoramente.

Tom sonrió con dulzura, "No hay ninguna por aquí."

Harry le dio una mirada, "No presiones."

xxx

Los días pasaron rápidamente cuanto más tiempo pasaba Harry con Tom. Era gracioso como sucedió. Los días en su torre solían ser lentos una y otra vez, no pareciendo tener fin; solo para que vuelva a ocurrir el día siguiente y el siguiente. Con Tom todo se movía rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad más próxima Tom había ido a la casa de empeño y vendió todo lo que fuera que había robado y compró comida y suministros adicionales ahora que Harry estaba viviendo con él. No había tenido intención de quedarse con él. Harry había pensado originalmente que se quedaría con Tom hasta que llegaran a la ciudad y luego cada quien se iría por su lado, pero cuando llegaron allí, ¡había tanta gente! Fue tan abrumador que Tom decidió que Harry debería quedarse con él.

Así que aquí estaba, aún con Tom… en medio de un robo. Bueno, él no estaba haciendo el robo real, solamente estaba observando, pero de pie esperando a que Tom termine lo que estaba haciendo tensar a sus nervios. Él no paraba de saltar ante los sonidos más pequeños y miraba a todas direcciones cada pocos segundos.

"¡Para! ¡Ladrón!"

Harry saltó ante la voz y volvió a escuchar, con el corazón palpitante.

"¡Agárrenlo, que se está escapando!" gritó alguien y se escucharon pasos… viniendo en su dirección.

Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¡Alguien se acercaba! ¿Dónde estaba Tom? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿A dónde ir? ¿Debería esconderse? ¿Salir? De pronto, algo le agarró por el hombro y estuvo a punto de gritar si no fuera por la mano sobre su boca. Era Tom.

"Vámonos. Tenemos que irnos," dijo, sus ojos azules chispeando de emoción.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Harry caminando cuando Tom empezó a tirar de su brazo,

"¿Tú qué piensas? Ahora empieza a moverte, si no quieres quedar atrapado."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando escuchó pasos corriendo. Se marcharon juntos. Tomaron caminos y atravesaron puertas y finalmente salieron, sin embargo, todavía continuaron corriendo. El miedo de Harry lo mantuvo moviéndose, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y el corazón palpitante. Miro a Tom que estaba corriendo junto a él y vio que estaba sonriendo. Tom lo volteó a ver y le dio una gran sonrisa. Harry no pudo evitarlo, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasaron fuera de las paredes de la casa y salieron a la calle. Fue entonces que Harry comenzó a reír. No podía evitarlo. ¡Había gente detrás de ellos y estaban corriendo porque _robaron_ algo! Tom tenía razón, ¡era estimulante!

Tom tiró de él unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Nagini les estaba esperando. Se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento y Tom escuchó por cualquier ruido de sus perseguidores.

"¿Se han ido?" preguntó Harry sin aliento.

"Sí," dijo Tom con una sonrisa volteándose hacia él, "Escapamos."

"¿Escapamos?" Tom asintió, "Escapamos," Harry se dijo incrédulo. "¡Oh, Dios mío! Eso fue…"

"¿Oportuno?" preguntó Tom.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Harry volvió a exclamar, "¡Escapamos!" Harry rio y Tom se unió a él en su emoción. Abrazó fuertemente a Tom y se rio en el acto.

Tom le hizo girar alrededor algunas veces riendo todo el tiempo. Tom lo volvió a colocar en sus pies y miró a los ojos verdes brillantes de Harry y luego rápidamente lo besó en la boca.

Harry se quedó quieto y Tom bruscamente se apartó. Una mirada de vergüenza cruzó la cara de Tom. "L-lo siento. Y-yo no debí haber hecho eso." Tom retrocedió y observó a Harry con nerviosismo. Harry no dijo nada y se llevó la mano a los labios tocándolos. Tom se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado, "Tenemos que irnos."

Harry asintió distraídamente y dejó que Tom o coloque en la montura. Tom se subió detrás de él y establece a Nagini en un galope fuera de la ciudad.

No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron bien lejos de la ciudad. No hablaron en todo ese tiempo, demasiado perdidos en sus pensamientos e incapaces de saber que decirse, sobre todo después de _eso_.

Harry nunca había sido consciente de alguien hasta ahora. Podía sentir el calor del pecho de Tom que se filtraba a través de su chaqueta ligera en la que estaba apoyado. Podía sentir el aliento de Tom a un lado de su cuello. La forma en que sus brazos lo rodearon para sostener las riendas… era bastante exasperante. Él nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con Tom antes, pero ahora solo podía concentrarse en el hormigueo en sus labios donde Tom había estado. Harry nunca antes había sido besado y, a pesar de que había sido breve, era lo más increíble que jamás había sentido.

 _¡Fui besado! ¡Tuve mi primer beso!_ No dejaba de pensar. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le cosquilleaban los labios y su cara se ponía más roja. Gracias a Dios que Tom parecía no darse cuenta porque no estaba mirándole. Lo que es más es que cuanto más lo pensaba, más quería otro. Harry se preguntó qué pasaría si le pedía a Tom otro beso.

Pero no, no podía pedir eso. Eso era… embarazoso. Además no estaba seguro si eso estaba permitido. Tom era un hombre y él también. Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre dos hombres besándose antes; no estaba en ninguno de sus libros. Por otra parte él consiguió la mayor parte de las cosas de su tía, por lo que su conocimiento acerca de ese tipo de cosa fue censurado notablemente. Sin embargo, Tom me dio un beso. _Por lo que no haría ese tipo de cosas si no estuviese permitido, ¿cierto?_

Estos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Harry mientras se abrían paso por el camino serpenteante. Los pensamientos de Tom no eran tan inocentes.

 _¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le digo?_ Tom pensó para sí mismo. Seguro que había pensado en ello, y mucho. Desde que vio a Harry en esa torre no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por él. Y le encantaba hacer enojar a Harry; la forma en que sus ojos se iluminan con ira o molestia y sus mejillas encendidas… era increíblemente atractivo. Y Harry ni siquiera lo sabía. Él no sabía lo que le hizo. Era tan dulce e inocente, una parte de él quería mancharle, hacerlo suyo.

Había pensado mucho sobre eso. Sobre todo cuando Harry estaba durmiendo y Tom se quedaba despierto observándole libremente. Harry no tenía idea de lo que le hizo a Tom. Era tan hermoso y puro, su piel pálida que apenas comenzaba a mostrar el resultado de estar expuesto al sol. Cabellos ébanos en una apretada trenza por la espalda y los labios de color rosa suave que le pedían reclamarlos. Y sus ojos… Oh esos ojos verdes, eran simplemente cautivadores. No, Harry no tenía idea. Sólo acostarse junto a él lo volvía loco y por lo general tenía que levantarse para caminar lejos en el bosque para atender su… problema.

Tom no tenía intención de darle un beso por supuesto; no es que no quería, fue sólo el calor del momento. La manera en la que Harry había estado riendo, sus ojos verdes brillantes hacia él. Era casi como si estuviera pidiendo ser besado. ¿Pero se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no. Lamentó lo que podría pensar Harry de él ahora y que podría estar disgustado con él. Pero no se arrepentía de besar a Harry en absoluto. Los labios de Harry habían sido suaves y dulces, como pensaban que serían. Él sabía que fue el primer beso de Harry, tenía que serlo al ser encerrado en una torre. La idea lo emocionó.

Ahora que tenía un sabor, quería más, pero tenía que tener cuidado. Aunque Tom quería tenerlo, no quiso empujarlo. Si Harry no le respondía, daría marcha atrás. ÉL no era ese tipo de persona que se empujaría sobre alguien. Tenía que ver lo que Harry pensaba acerca del beso… pero no tenía idea sobre que decir. Besar a Harry había sido una total sorpresa para los dos. _¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo sé si le gustó? Me pregunto si me dejará hacerlo de nuevo._

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo, entonces se miraron el uno al otro. Luego, ambos miraron hacia otro lado rápidamente. Harry ruborizándose y Tom perdiendo su mirada hacia la puesta de sol.

"Debemos montar un campamento pronto. Está oscureciendo," dijo Tom, finalmente hablando después de dos horas.

Harry asintió, "Está bien."

Tom se desvió del camino y se internó en el bosque, deteniéndose bajo un gran árbol que les daría refugio.

Tom ató a Nagini a un árbol donde ella pudiese comer, "Voy a buscar leña. Saca el pan y la carne que conseguimos. Podemos hacerlo para la cena."

"Está bien," dijo Harry y comenzó a hacer lo que le dijeron.

Tom empezó a irse y puso las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió algo. Sacando el objeto lo examinó y miró a Harry. "¿Harry?" Harry volteó hacia él dudoso, evitando ligeramente sus ojos. "Aquí," Tom dijo en voz baja abrochando el collar alrededor de su cuello. "Guarda esto por mí."

Harry miró el hermoso collar de diamantes y luego a Tom. Se miraron por un momento, la mano de Tom todavía alrededor de su cuello antes de que él se diera la vuelta para buscar leña.

Harry se sonrojó y se ocupó de sacar los suministros que necesitarían para la cena y esperó el regreso de Tom. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo y pronto tuvieron el fuego encendido y la carne cocinándose en una sartén.

Harry toco el collar alrededor de su cuello, "no puedo creer que robamos esto," comentó.

Tom sonrió, "Pero lo hicimos."

"¿No tomaste ninguna otra cosa?" preguntó Harry.

"No. Como te dije antes sólo tomo lo que necesito."

Harry se quedó en silencio, examinando los pequeños racimos de diamantes, "Parece caro."

Tom asintió, "Sí. Lo es. Creo que podemos conseguir al menos mil por ello."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, "¿Mil? ¿Por esto?" Tom sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "¡E-eso es mucho!"

"Más diamantes hay más es su valor."

"No lo sabía," Harry dijo en voz baja.

Tom asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada. "Se ve bien en ti," comento ligeramente después de una pausa.

"Gracias," Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, deseando que su rubor desaparezca. "¿Lo quieres de regreso?"

Tom negó con la cabeza, "Quédatelo por ahora, hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad."

"Está bien," Harry dijo acariciando suavemente el collar. "Nunca había visto algo tan bonito antes."

"Yo tampoco, y he visto algunas cosas," dijo Tom con una sonrisa, que Harry le regreso. Se quedaron en silencio y siguieron comiendo.

"Es- Harry," dijo Tom después de un minuto, "Lo siento si yo… te hice sentir incomodo antes. No volverá a suceder."

Harry se sonrojó, "No me… desagradó." Dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron un poco y se sentó. "¿No lo estuviste?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y jugueteo con su taza, "Solo… me sorprendiste. Nunca había b-besado antes."

"Oh," dijo Tom mudamente. Vacilo por un momento, inseguro. "Entonces… ¿puedo besarte otra vez?" Pregunto en voz baja. Harry se removió un momento antes de asentir levemente.

Tom se deslizo lentamente hasta sentarse junto a Harry y lo observo en silencio por un momento. Tomo ligeramente la mejilla de Harry en su mano y le volteo el rostro hacia él. Tom se quedó mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry y observo el ligero rubor que adornaba sus mejillas. Se inclinó más cerca y los ojos de Harry se cerraron en la anticipación. Tom sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó para darle un beso.

El beso era dulce, suave, gentil; un toque desnudo de labios contra labios, simple. Sin embargo, fue mucho más cursi de lo que sonaba. Tal vez Harry había leído demasiados cuentos de hadas pero el beso fue simplemente… mágico.

Tom se apartó y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry; mirándolo a los ojos. Harry dio una pequeña risita y se sonrojo, mordiéndose los labios y mirando hacia otro lado, pero regresando después de un minuto.

"He querido hacer esto por un tiempo," Tom confesó.

"¿Lo tienes?" Harry pregunto en voz baja.

"Sí."

"Oh." Harry dijo y se alejó para terminar de comer, "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que te conocí."

Harry lo miro con sorpresa, "¿tanto tiempo?"

Tom sonrió suavemente, "Como no pude. Eres hermoso." Harry se sonrojo sin saber que decir. "Lo eres." Tom presiono.

"Pero siempre te burlas de mí," dijo Harry suavemente.

Tom sonrió, "Eso es porque eres lindo cuando te enojas."

Harry se sonrojo un poco más, "No es divertido," murmuro. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "¿Está permitido?"

"¿Qué está permitido?"

"Esto," Harry hizo un gesto entre los dos, "Dos hombres… estar juntos. Nunca he oído o leído acerca de este tipo de cosas."

Tom vaciló, "Esto… no es ampliamente aceptado, pero no es raro," dijo lentamente.

"Oh," dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo.

"¡Pero!" Tom dijo tomando la mano de Harry, "pero si es amor. Realmente no importa quién es."

Harry miro sus manos unidad, "¿Y qué? ¿Me amas?" preguntó suavemente.

Tom pensó por un momento, "Creo que sí."

Harry sonrió, "Creo que te amo también."

xxx

Los siguientes días fueron positivamente informativos para Harry. Con su nueva relación encontrada, Tom le introdujo dentro del arte de ser una pareja. Lo principal fue "besándose" como Tom lo llamó. Podrían besarse por lo que parecían horas y Harry nunca se cansaría de ello. También le mostro a Harry el beso francés, que fue un poco raro al principio, pero después de un tiempo empezó a disfrutarlo. Había algo acerca de tener la lengua de Tom en su boca acariciando la suya que era impresionante.

Harry también disfruto de estar en sus brazos. Tom tomo cada oportunidad para tirar a Harry contra su pecho y mantenerlo apretado y a Harry le encantó. Probablemente tenía que ver que nunca había sido sostenido como un niños por lo que tomó con gran alegría el ser envuelto apretado entre los fuertes brazos de Tom. Estos días habían sido los mejores que había tenido en toda su vida.

Harry y Tom estaban simplemente caminando por la ciudad a la que habían cruzado en su camino, caminando cerca juntos pero no tocándose, Estaban mirando los puestos a lo largo de la calle, el dinero que consiguieron en sus bolsillos. Tom había vendido el collar de diamantes que habían robado y en realidad habían conseguido más de lo que pensaban. ¡Mil quinientos dólares por un collar! Tom era obviamente bueno en salirse con la suya.

Tom estaba actualmente mimando a Harry con pequeños regalos y disfrutando la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría por las cosas más simples que le compro. Después de un rato Harry comenzó a estar un poco distraído.

"¿Qué pasa Harry?" Tom pregunto mientras observaba curioso la expresión confusa de Harry.

"No sé. Este lugar… me parece familiar."

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Tom mirando a su alrededor a medida que entraban en la parte de la clase alta de la ciudad. Tuvieron que pasar a través de el con el fin de salir de la ciudad. También estaban inspeccionando la casa a la que robarían después.

"…Sí." Harry estaba confundido. Había estado bien antes, pero cuando entraron a esta parte de la ciudad tuvo la sensación de que había estado allí antes. Casi inmediatamente supo por qué.

Saliendo de un sastre de lujo, llevando un elaborado vestido y sombrero… era su tía.

Harry se congeló y sentía como el miedo comenzaba a arrastrarse en su corazón. _¡No, no, nononono! Esto no puede estar pasando. Ella no puede estar aquí, no ahora. Debo irme. ¡No quiero volver!_ "…ver. No quiero volver, ¡no quiero volver!" Harry se susurró, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?" Tom pregunto mirando alrededor para ver lo que a su novio tenía tan angustiado.

Harry lo miro con los ojos aterrorizados, "¡Tom! Por favor, no dejes que vuelva. ¡No quiero volver allí!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"M-mi tía," Harry susurró.

Tom ni siquiera lo pensó. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre la cabeza de Harry, cubriéndolo. "Vamos," le susurró y los condujo a ellos y a Nagini por la calle sin detenerse y salieron de la ciudad. Después de un rato de caminar se detuvieron. "¿Estás bien, Rapunzel?"

Harry asintió, "Sí. Creo que sí."

Tom envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Creo que sabemos de dónde eres."

Harry asintió, "Ha sido tanto tiempo que olvidé cómo se veía."

Tom se apartó y comenzó a conducirlos más profundamente en el bosque para que pudieran establecer un campamento para pasar la noche. Harry le siguió sin dejar de hablar. "La última vez que lo vi fue cuando tenía ocho años. Ella me había levantado temprano y empacó algunas cosas y solamente nos marchamos. Pensé que era extraño que ella no tomara a Dudley con nosotros porque ella lo llevaba a donde iba."

"¿Dudley?"

"Mi primo. Él tenía el tamaño de una mini ballena cuando me fui. Me pregunto qué tan grande es ahora," dijo Harry pensativamente mientras desenrollaba una manta y la colocaba en el suelo.

Tom sonrió, "¿Tan malo?"

Harry le regresó la sonrisa ligeramente, "Sí. Comió todo." Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y su sonrisa desapareció cuando volvió a pensar. "Había pensado que tal vez era solamente una salida especial, ya sabes, solamente Tía Petunia y yo. Pensé que volveríamos al anochecer, pero nos metimos al carro y pasamos de ciudad en ciudad eventualmente paramos y salimos. No tenía idea donde estábamos y luego ella me arrastraba en el bosque y en aquella torre…"

"¿Sin ninguna advertencia en lo absoluto?" Tom preguntó y Harry negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, yo siempre trato de ver el lado bueno de las cosas," dijo Tom tirando a Harry en su regazo en el que estaba sentado en el suelo, "Si no hubieras estado en esa torre cuando pasé, nunca te hubiera conocido."

Harry sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Tom, "Sí, tienes razón. Solo espero que no me haya visto."

"No creo que lo hiciera, pero ella no puede hacer nada al respecto de todos modos."

"¿No?"

"No, porque tendría que explicar dónde has estado durante los últimos diez años y estoy seguro de que se hubiera metido en problemas si la gente descubría que encerró a un niño en una torre."

Harry asintió pensativo, "¿Así que no puede obligarme a volver allí?"

"No. No es como si le dejaría hacerlo," Tom dijo suavemente mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por su garganta.

La respiración de Harry se complicó como Tom chupó una parte de piel sensible. "¿No lo harías?" le preguntó sin aliento.

"Nop. Me gustas, Rapunzel, y te mantendré seguro y protegido. No me gusta cuando la gente trata de tomar lo que es mío," Tom se retiró ligeramente y frunció el ceño, "Bueno, no eres técnicamente mío, no todavía."

"¿Tuyo?" Harry pregunto desconcentrado, "¿Qué significa eso?"

Tom sonrió con malicia, "Significa que podría hacerte indiscutiblemente mío de una forma que nadie te pueda llevar lejos de mí."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme tuyo?" preguntó Harry. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de que fuera posible ser uno con Tom lo excitaba.

Tom sonrió y tiró de Harry dejándolo a horcadas sobre él. "De esta manera," susurró y lo atrajo para que Harry este sentado en la obvia erección de Tom, frotándose contra el de una manera que Harry no lo pasaría por alto.

Y Harry no lo hizo. En el momento en que lo sintió sus ojos se abrieron, comprendiendo de repente lo que Tom quería decir. Se sonrojó furiosamente y aparto la mirada de los ojos azules de Tom, pensando. _¿Estaba listo para ese tipo de cosas? ¿Será Tom el correcto?_ Después de pensar unos minutos asintió para sí mismo.

"Está bien," dijo Harry suavemente.

"¿Está bien?" Repitió Tom sorprendido. Él solo se había estado burlando de él, en realidad no quiso decir que él…

Harry asintió y reprimió su rubor. Besó a Tom en su boca suavemente, "Quiero que me hagas tuyo."

Tom sintió que se le secaba la boca y se lamio los labios secos, tratando de mojarlos, "¿En serio?"

Harry apartó la mirada avergonzado, "¿No me quieres?"

"¡Sí! Dioses sí. Pero, si hacemos esto… no hay vuelta atrás."

"Lo sé."

Tom vaciló y busco los ojos de Harry, "¿Estás seguro?"

Harry sonrió ligeramente, "Puede que no sepa mucho sobre el mundo, quiero decir he estado encerrado en una torre durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Pero nunca había estado más seguro sobre esto en mi vida."

Tom asintió, "Está bien, entonces." Miró donde estaban sentados. "Vamos a necesitar más mantas."

"¿Nosotros?" Harry pregunto desconcentrado.

Tom asintió de nuevo y se levantó, deslizando a Harry de su regazo. Se acercó a sus bolsas y saco sus sacos y los colocó encima de la manta para que pudieran tener una mejor amortiguación. Luego sacó varias mantas y se los entregó a Harry para que las ponga; Tom quería que su primera vez sea tan cómodo como pudiese. No todo fue velas y rosas, pero esto tendría que hacerlo.

Harry alisó las mantas sobre el espacio nervioso mientras Tom buscaba entre sus cosas algo. Sabía lo que iba a suceder y estaba excitado y asustado al mismo tiempo. _¿Se supone que sea así?_ Pensó mientras alisaba las mantas de nuevo, deshaciendo arrugas imaginarias. Si estaba en lo correcto, él perdería su virginidad esta noche. Harry se sonrojo ante la idea.

"Maldición." Tom maldijo.

Harry levanto la mirada, "¿Algo está mal?"

"No tengo lubricante."

Harry inclino el cabeza ligeramente confundido, "¿Qué es eso?"

Tom se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo, luego apartó la vista ruborizado. "Es una ah, cosa," Tom hizo una mueca ante su tartamudeo y se rasco la parte posterior de su cuello, "Es un tipo de líquido que se usa para um…"

"Oh." Harry dijo pensativamente, sin saber exactamente qué era. "¿Podría servir el aceite perfumado?" Tom le dio una mirada confusa y él bajo la cabeza con timidez, "Compre un poco cuando comprabas el pan. Olía bien."

Tom asintió, "Eso puede servir."

"Esta en mi bolsa." Tom lo buscó, lo encontró y luego regreso a la manta. "¿Para qué es esto?" Harry pregunto en voz baja.

"Ya lo verás," Tom susurró suavemente y empujo a Harry hacia él.

Tom tiro suavemente a Harry cerca de él y se inclinó para sellar sus labios sobre los rosados suaves. Salpicó pequeños dulces besos contra la boca de Harry antes de profundizarlo; mordisqueando el labio inferior de Harry pidiendo entrar. Harry gimió suavemente y abrió la boca para que el apéndice explore; sus brazos subieron hasta cerrarse detrás de la camisa de Tom. Sus lenguas se batieron en un pequeño duelo, enredándose entre sí lentamente hasta que Tom se hizo cargo y comenzó a explorar la boca de Harry, y él se lo permitió.

Después de unos minutos, Tom bajo suavemente a Harry en su improvisada cama, sosteniendo la parte posterior de la cabeza en su mano. Se separaron por aire y Tom comenzó a arrastrar besos sobre la mandíbula de Harry y bajo su garganta chupando suavemente sobre la piel allí.

Harry jadeó ligeramente mientras miraba hacia el cielo teñido de naranja, su cuerpo temblando de anticipación y nervios. "¿Tom?" preguntó suavemente.

"¿Hmm?" Tom murmuró contra su cuello.

"¿H-has hecho esto antes?"

Tom se quedó quieto y se retiró para mirarlo debajo de él. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Y-yo solo quiero saber," Harry susurró torciendo la tela en sus dedos.

"Una vez," admitió Tom después de una pausa.

"Oh," dijo simplemente Harry, sus ojos bajos.

"No fue exactamente como yo quería sin embargo."

"¿No?"

"No," dijo Tom, "Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Esto es ahora."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Por lo menos sabes lo que estás haciendo."

"En realidad no," dijo Tom con un suave beso en la boca de Harry, "Todavía soy nuevo en esto."

Harry asintió y se besaron de nuevo. Tom continuo a su cuello otra vez, luego fue bajando, besando la piel expuesta como Tom desabrochó la camisa; su aliento fantasma rozando sobre su piel. "¿Tom?" preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿D-duele?"

Tom levanto su mirada hacia él, "No sé," dijo honestamente.

Harry asintió de nuevo y bajo la cabeza, pero antes de que tocara el suelo… "¿Tom?"

"Shh, shh, shh," Tom lo calló suavemente, acercándose para tomar la cara de Harry con sus manos. "Voy a ser suave, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry asintió, pero Tom todavía podía ver la duda en los ojos verdes. "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"¡No!" Exclamó Harry, luego se sonrojó y bajó la voz, "No. Yo sólo… ¿qué hago?" preguntó en un susurro.

Tom sonrió suavemente, "No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo… relájate."

"Está bien," Harry dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. Tom le dio una leve sonrisa, un beso en la frente y volvió a su tarea.

Harry jadeó con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Tom deslizarse sobre su pezón y chuparlo en su boca. ¡No tenía idea de que podían ser tan sensibles! Harry gimió cuando Tom se acercó al otro, luego se movió más abajo hacia sus pantalones. Unos tortuosos segundos más tarde donde Tom hizo algo con su lengua y su ombligo, la piel desnuda de Harry fue expuesta al aire fresco de la noche.

Tom se retiró para que pudiese admirarlo debajo de él; sus ojos azul oscuro bebían cada pulgada de su amante. "Eres hermoso, Harry," susurró. Harry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Tom cogió su cara y levantando su mirada se inclinó para darle un beso.

Harry besó a Tom con entusiasmo, abrazándolo fuertemente, y luego se dio cuenta de que Tom todavía estaba completamente vestido mientras él estaba completamente desnudo. Harry rompió el beso y mirando hacia abajo levanto sus dedos temblorosos hacia los botones de la camisa de Tom. Él vacilantemente levantó la vista hacia Tom para verlo mirándolo, sus ojos azules alentadores, por lo que continuó hasta que fue capaz de empujar la camisa. Tom se apartó por un segundo, tirando de su camisa y volvió hacia él, dejando libre a Harry de dejar que sus manos exploren sus anchos hombros, los brazos ligeramente musculosos y el pecho.

Tom se inclinó y beso profundamente los carnosos labios de Harry, tirándolo cerca de él. Sus dedos encontraron las bandas que mantenían la trenza de Harry unida y se la quitó, dejando que las ondas medianoche caigan sobre los hombros de Harry. Siguió las hebras hacia abajo hasta que terminaron en su cintura, dejando un rizo envolverse en su dedo. Tom plantó un beso suavemente en la cadera de Harry antes de continuar con su búsqueda abajo.

Harry se mantuvo jadeando como Tom colocaba estratégicamente besos por todo su cuerpo, a la espera de lo que estaba a punto de venir. Lo que vino le sorprendió. Se quedó sin aliento cuando algo húmedo se arrastró hasta su pene y miro hacia abajo para ver a Tom sonriendo maliciosamente antes de que envolviese su tensa erección en su boca. Gimió al sentir el placer enrollarse en su estómago. Harry no sabía que _esto_ era posible. ¡Nada como esto había estado en cualquiera de sus libros! Claro que se había tocado a si mismo unas cuantas veces a lo largo de los años, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente y apretado, sus dedos temblorosos se deslizaban en el cabello de Tom, sintiendo el movimiento de la cabeza de Tom mientras chupaba su pene.

"T-Tom," Harry jadeó cuando sintió el endurecimiento familiar en su estómago. "¡Tom!" dijo de nuevo tirando de su pelo en señal de advertencia. "L-lo… no puedo…," se quejó, pero Tom no le hizo caso. Si hay algo que Tom empezó a chupar más fuerte, haciendo girar su lengua alrededor de él y tarareando. Harry no pudo soportarlo más, con toda la atención que Tom le estaba dando a su pene. Empujó la cabeza de Tom en un vano intento de alejarlo antes de que se viniera. De pronto arqueó sus caderas y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso mientras su cuerpo llego a su finalización. Se quejaba en voz alta mientras se desplomó sin fuerzas y Tom continuó chupando hasta la última gota de él.

Tom se alejó, dejando caer la ablandada polla de su boca para mirar a Harry allí tendido con los ojos cerrados. Él sonrió y siseó a los muslos suaves y suavemente acarició el pene de Harry para conseguirlo duro de nuevo, lo que no necesitó mucho tiempo.

Mientras Harry estaba distraído, Tom tiro de las caderas de Harry y separo suavemente los globos dorados para llegar a su premio. Contempló fijamente el rosa antes de lamerlo tranquilamente.

Harry se sacudió y trato de incorporarse. "¡T-Tom! ¡N-no hagas eso!" exclamo mientras su cara se ponía roja.

"¿Por qué?" Tom preguntó con voz ronca dándole al anillo de músculos otra lamida y viendo como temblaba.

"¡E-es sucio!" Harry tartamudeó.

Tom solo le sonrió y adentró su lengua en el apretado anillo, sintiendo como el apéndice chupaba en.

Harry gimió y se dejó caer hacia atrás, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de la mano por la vergüenza. Sentía como exploraba la lengua de Tom en su interior y su pene se volvía más duro cuanto más se adentraba en su zona más privada.

Tom continuó chupando y lamiendo en la entrada hasta que empezó a aflojarse alrededor de su lengua. Se acercó al aceite, sirvió un poco en sus dedos y suavemente lo esparció sobre el anillo de músculos antes de ingresar en su interior un dígito. Harry gimió y separó las piernas por la intromisión y Tom ingreso otro. Tom comenzó a separar sus dedos, extendiéndolo más allá de modo que él encajaría.

Tom se acercó a besar los labios llenos de Harry profundamente, "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca ligeramente a medida que añadió un tercer dedo. Tom lo acercó a él y lo besó desesperado. Tom saqueó su boca, saboreando cada pulgada que le estaba disponible. Harry abrió repentinamente la boca como los dedos dentro de él tocaron algo que envió un hormigueo de placer por su espina dorsal. "¿Qué?" Harry preguntó aturdido.

Tom no dijo nada, pero sonrió y movió sus dedos contra ese lugar una y otra vez hasta que Harry estaba punto de venirse de nuevo, pero quitó los dedos antes de llegue a su límite.

"N-no," Harry gimió estirando su mano por él.

"Paciencia, Harry," susurró Tom y se alejó de él para que pudiese quitarse el resto de su ropa.

Harry observó en silencio mientras Tom le fue revelado. Sus ojos se perdieron por el pecho tonificado de Tom y se movieron más abajo para ver la polla dura de Tom. Era… increíble y grande. Levantó la vista para ver a Tom sonriéndole. Harry se sonrojó y armándose de valor se acercó para arrastras sus dedos sobre la erección orgullosa delante de él.

Tom gimió como Harry envolvió su mano de forma segura alrededor de su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo, lentamente al principio y luego más rápido. Tomo de la muñeca de Harry para detenerlo.

Harry levantó la vista, "¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?"

"No. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, pero no quiero venirme ahora."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero venirme dentro de ti."

Harry se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. "Espera. ¿Dentro? Quieres decir…"

"Sí."

"Oh," Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron de un color rosa brillante.

"¿Estás bien con eso?"

"Si. ¿Se siente… cómo antes?"

Tom sonrió, "aún mejor."

Tom se inclinó y beso a Harry con dulzura en la boca mientras alzaba las caderas de Harry para que pudiese alinear su pene con la entrada. "¿Listo?" preguntó y Harry asintió.

Tom le dio un beso un par de veces más antes de empujarse lentamente hacia adelante, su miembro duro se hunde felizmente en el calor caliente apretado de Harry. Gimió cuando Harry se apretó a su alrededor por instinto y se obligó a ir despacio, para concentrarse en ir lento y constante. No quería hacerle daño. Debajo de él Harry se mordía el labio contra el leve dolor de ser penetrado tan profundamente.

Harry se obligó a relajarse y en el momento en que lo hizo Tom se deslizó más profundo en su interior. Se quedó sin aliento como la cosa dentro de él fue tocada por el pene de Tom y se arqueó contra él. Obviamente eso fue lo que había que hacer porque Tom comenzó a mecerse suavemente contra el haciendo que un hormigueo de placer lo recorra a la vez que alejaba sus temblores por completo. "¡Oh Dios!" jadeo y gimió en voz alta. Sentía el pene de Tom deslizarse dentro y fuera de él, cada empuje yendo más y más profundo dentro de él. Se elevó y deslizó sus dedos en el ahora cabello húmedo de Tom y cerró los dedos en ello, luego jaló a Tom hacia él. Tom vino de buena gana y selló su boca sobre la de Harry. Abrió la boca con facilidad para la lengua de Tom y de inmediato comenzó a enredarse con la suya en un beso desesperado, necesitado.

Se separaron por el aire y Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom para mantenerlo cerca y sintiendo pequeños besos se arrastran por su cuello. SE quejo en voz alta, todo esto era demasiado y al mismo tiempo insuficiente; necesitaba a Tom más cerca. Teniendo una idea Harry levanto sus caderas y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tom y lo acerco con los talones. Tom captó la indirecta y se acomodó en la nueva posición y se hundió más profundamente en él.

Tom gimió contra el cuello de Harry mientras el cuerpo de Harry lo succionó con avidez. Se retiró un poco y empujó en el cuerpo de Harry gimiendo de nuevo como Harry se apretó a su alrededor. Pronto se encontró en un ritmo rápido, pero lo suficientemente suave para no lastimar a Harry. Dentro, fuera, salía, entraba. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa, el golpeteo de la piel entre ellos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en ese lugar apartado donde nadie podía verlo reclamando a Harry.

"Oh dioses," Harry se quedó sin aliento, "¡Hazlo de nuevo!" exclamó mientras Tom empujó profundamente golpeando directamente en su punto dulce.

"¿Así?" preguntó Tom con voz ronca mientras comenzó a embestir con más fuerza contra él.

"¡Sí!" Harry gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de placer. "¡T-Tom! Ah… ah… se siente… ¡tan bien!" dijo. Tom aceleró su paso en respuesta; sus embestidas más rápidas y más erráticas como Harry gimió más su nombre.

Tom continuó este nuevo ritmo durante unos minutos hasta que Harry sintió el endurecimiento familiar en su ingle, señal de que iba a acabar pronto. "Oh Dios, Tom, ¡más rápido!" Harry jadeó, "más rápido, más rápido, más rápido," repitió como un mantra y Tom le cumplió.

Tom envolvió una mano alrededor de la polla de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo cuando sintió que Harry se estaba poniendo más estrecho alrededor de él. Embistió más duro y más rápido cuando sintió su propio orgasmo cerca; manteniendo el ritmo con las demandas de Harry. Tom bajo la vista hacia la cara de Harry mientras se acercaba a su final. Su cara era tan abierta y expresiva, ojos verdes anchos y dilatados de placer, la boca abierta en un gemido, la piel brillando de sudor… Harry era realmente hermoso.

Harry se agarró a Tom fuertemente cuando sintió las olas de placer comenzaron a elevarse en él, cada vez más fuerte y más caliente con cada uno de los empujes de Tom. Eran cada vez más constantes y más y más caliente hasta que no pudo aguantar más. "¡Ahhhhh!" Harry gritó cuando se vino; todo su cuerpo temblando por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Fue absolutamente demoledor, apenas podía ver claramente y ningún pensamiento coherente fue capaz de registrarse en su mente. No fue hasta más tarde que había estado gritando el nombre de Tom; ruidosamente.

Cuando Harry se vino, el pene de Tom se sintió repentinamente apretado y fue su perdición. Se vino fuerte y rápido como Harry bajaba de su propio orgasmo. El cuerpo de Harry lo ordeñó en seco antes de que lo suelte. Tom sacó su pene ahora blando y se dejó caer a un lado y acercó a Harry más a él. Jadeaban uno contra el otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento, compartiendo besos.

Tom se apartó primero, "¿Estás bien?"

Harry asintió adormilado y se acurruco en sus brazos. "Nunca me he sentido mejor."

"Bien." Tom susurró y tiro de las mantas apretadas alrededor de ellos.

Descansaron uno contra el otro, cansados de sus actividades y dejan que las estrellas de la noche los adormezca a en un sueño profundo.

xxx

Harry se acurruco al lado de Tom y trato de volver a dormir. Quería quedarse en el cálido capullo que eran los brazos de Tom para siempre, pero por desgracia, un nuevo día le estaba llamando. Suspiró y abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la luz de la tarde. _¿Tarde?_ Harry levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar al cielo.

"Te miras bien," dijo una voz por encima de él.

Harry levanto la vista y Tom le sonrió, "¿Q-qué hora es?"

"Hmm… Yo diría que alrededor de la una. Dormimos durante toda la mañana."

Harry se sonrojó al recordar por qué habían estado tan cansados que ambos se habían quedado dormidos. _Dios, ¡me siento como una niña!_ Pensó. _Quiero decir acabamos de tener sexo…_ Sonrió levemente y se enterró en un costado de Tom. _Lo hicimos. Tom y yo…_ Se sonrojó un poco más y se cubrió el rostro.

Tom se rio y giró para que pudiese tirar a Harry más cerca de ´´el. "¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó suavemente, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Harry,

"Sí," susurró Harry, "Un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien."

"Bien," dijo Tom y se inclinó besando a Harry profundamente, "¿Hambriento?" preguntó cuándo se apartó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y vio que Tom se levantó, se estiró y se puso unos pantalones y se acercó a sus bolsas de comida. Mientras Tom reunía su comida, Harry se vistió, moviéndose cuidadosamente por el dolor en su trasero, y doblo las sabanas de su cama improvisada; sonrojándose todo el tiempo en el recuerdo. Luego fue a sentarse junto al fuego donde Tom estaba preparando un almuerzo tardío.

"Huevos y tocino, ¿está bien?" preguntó Tom.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa, "Está bien. No necesito nada extravagante."

"Está bien, simplemente me aseguraba."

"Sólo haz un montón de tocino," dijo Harry y cogió su bolsa para obtener su peine.

"Lo tienes," Tom respondió y agregó más tocino en el sartén sobre el fuego.

Mientras Harry esperaba peinó su cabello, librándolo de enredos; tomó un poco de tiempo y luego lo trenzó con fuerza. Cuando terminó Tom le entregó un plato y se sentó junto a él.

"Dormimos durante la mayor parte del día, pero todavía podemos conseguir un par de millas. ¿Te apuntas?"

"Sí," Harry respondió, "Quiero estar lo más lejos posible de aquí." Harry dio un mordisco y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, "E-eso significa, n-no por la otra noche, la última vez fue… Me refería a la ciudad-"

"Sé lo que querías decir," dijo Tom con una sonrisa, mirando a Harry sonrojarse y tropezar con sus palabras. "Pero, ya que estamos en el tema… ¿lo de anoche?" La cara de Harry paso de un color rosa a un rojo brillante en cuestión de segundos. Tom rió, "apuesto que podría freír un huevo en tu cara ahora mismo."

Harry puso sus manos en su cara y se volteó, tratando de que su cara se enfríe. "T-te estás burlando de mí."

"No, no lo estoy."

"¡Sí lo estas!"

"No, en serio," dijo Tom girando a Harry hacia él, "No lo estoy. Creo que es lindo."

"Ahora sé que te estás burlando de mí," dijo Harry. "Pero… anoche fue… maravilloso." Susurró. "Nunca pensé que iba a ser así. Sé que no tengo mucha experiencia o sé nada de… _nada_ , pero sí sé que fue la mejor noche de mi vida."

Tom sonrió suavemente, "La mía también."

Harry se mordió el labio y lo miró y se miraron el uno al otro. Harry apartó la mirada primero. "No sé nada acerca del sexo normal, pero yo no creía que fuera posible-" se ruborizó y tartamudeó mientras continuaba, "s-sentirse tan b-bien porque… ya sabes."

"¿Los dos somos hombres?" Tom preguntó y Harry asintió. "No sé nada al respecto; Nunca lo intenté con una mujer."

"¿No?"

"No. Nunca estuve interesado."

"Pero lo has hecho con otro hombre," Harry dijo en voz baja.

Tom consideró a Harry un momento y luego respondió, "Sí."

Harry se mordió el labio otra vez, un hábito que tenía cuando pensaba. "Dijiste que no fue de la manera en que querías. ¿Por qué?"

Tom suspiró y miró al cielo. "Bueno. Fue… yo estaba en una ciudad y lo conocí en un bar… se me ofreció y… bueno, terminó antes de que me diera cuenta. Cuando desperté ya se había ido."

"¿Se fue? ¿A dónde se fue?" Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

"El siguiente cliente supongo," Tom murmuró.

"¿Cliente?" Harry preguntó desconcertado. "Espera. ¿Pagaste por _él_?"

Tom hizo una mueca, "Sí. Yo era muy joven y curioso. Pero ahora sé que botones tocar para que no tengas que preocuparte por eso."

Harry se sonrojó y aparto la mirada de la sonrisa de Tom. "No sabía que la gente hacia ese tipo de cosas."

"Oh, sí. Las mujeres lo hacen todo el tiempo, los hombres también si sabes dónde buscarlos. Pero basta de eso, hay que empezar a movernos. ¿Listo?" Preguntó Tom señalando el plato de Harry.

"Sí."

Tom tomó su plato y lo lavó. A continuación, apagó el fuego y empacaron todas las mantas y enrollaron los sacos y ataron a Nagini.

"Pensé que deberíamos caminar por el momento. Es probable que no estés preparado para montar todavía," comentó Tom.

Harry le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y comenzó a caminar fuera del bosque y sobre el camino. Caminaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del aire fresco y su mutua compañía. De vez en cuando lanzaban una mirada al otro y se miraban a los ojos y sonreían.

Todo era perfecto… hasta que se escuchó. El golpeteo de los cascos y las ruedas de un carro.

Al principio habían pensado que estaban de paso y se movieron para dejarlos pasar, pero el carro redujo su velocidad y se detuvo un poco más allá de ellos. La puerta se abrió y la peor pesadilla de Harry salió.

"¿T-tía Petunia?" Harry abrió la boca dando un paso atrás contra Tom.

"¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Lo sabía!" su tía dijo con enojo. "No quería creerlo, pero juré que te vi ayer en el mercado. Era imposible, pero no podía dormir hasta saberlo. Y ahora lo hago."

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?" preguntó Harry.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta."

"Yo… nosotros estábamos-" Harry tartamudeó.

Ella lo despidió con la mano, "No importa. Vamos muchacho, ya has tenido tu diversión. Es hora de llevarte de regreso."

"¡No!" Harry gritó, "No voy a volver a ese lugar."

"Sí lo harás. Te dije que lo harás. ¿Cómo hiciste para salir de todos modos?"

"No importa cómo. Todavía no voy a volver."

"¿Ah? ¿No lo harás?" preguntó Petunia, "¿Quién me va a parar?"

"Yo lo haré," respondió Tom dando un paso adelante.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Petunia preguntó mirando a Tom de arriba y abajo.

"Un amigo."

"Tú eres quien lo sacó, ¿no es así?"

"Culpable," dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sabía que no podías haber salido por su cuenta. Lo que sea. Entrégamelo ahora."

Tom negó con la cabeza y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. "No dejaré que encierres a Harry de nuevo en esa torre."

Ella resopló, ·Él es mi sobrino, y puedo hacer lo que quiera. No hay nada, que un plebeyo como tú, pueda hacer al respecto. Ven ahora, muchacho."

Harry sacudió la cabeza en negación. Ella tenía razón. Tendría que volver. _¿Por qué esto tiene que pasar ahora? Sobre todo después de la noche pasada._ Pensó. Tom… nunca lo volvería a ver.

"Mira," dijo Tom. "No estamos molestando a nadie. Vamos a irnos y no tendrá que tratar con él nunca más. ¿De acuerdo? Problema resuelto."

"Oh, no. Este chico es un problema. Lo supe en el momento en que lo recogí." Petunia escupió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Harry. "¿Por qué me recogiste?"

"¿Y quedar mal con toda la ciudad? No. Nosotros te recogimos y debes estar agradecido."

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon con súbita ira. "¿Agradecido?" Harry dijo incrédulo. "¿Agradecido por qué? ¿Por tratarme como un esclavo? ¿Encerrarme como un animal?"

"Tenía que hacer algo," ella dijo con frialdad.

"¿Por qué estabas celosa?" Harry preguntó con ira.

Los ojos de petunia se abrieron y luego se estrecharon con ira. "¿Cómo te atreves? No estaba celosa."

"Por supuesto que lo estabas. ¿Por qué encerrarme en esa torre entonces? No soy estúpido, tía Petunia. Puedo leer entre líneas. No es mi culpa que tu marido perdió su interés en ti."

"¡Por qué tú!" Petunia gruñó.

"De todos modos," dijo Tom interponiéndose entre ellos, "Nos vamos ahora."

"No vas a ninguna parte hasta que me des al chico."

"Eso no es posible," dijo Tom simplemente subiendo a Harry a la silla y saltando detrás de él.

"¡Detente!" Petunia gritó y Tom puso a Nagini en un galope. "¡Detrás de él!" oyó a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Harry entre dientes.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Soy un ladrón, ¿recuerdas? Te estoy robando."

"Nos meterás en problemas."

"Técnicamente, no. Eres mayor de edad y puedes hacer lo que quieras."

"¿Puedo?"

"Sí. Así que si no tienes que volver, incluso si tratan de obligarte."

"Yo no…"

Tom sonrió, "Dilo."

"¿Que qué?"

"Qué no quieres hacer,"

"No tengo que volver," Harry dijo en voz baja.

"Más fuerte."

"No tengo que volver. No quiero volver." Harry dijo con confianza. Tom sonrió y miró hacia atrás, su sonrisa se volvió sombría. Harry miró hacia atrás. "¡Ella nos está alcanzando!"

"Lo veo," Tom puso a Nagini a ir más rápido, el carro que sostiene a la formidable mujer estaba justo detrás de ellos y cada vez más cerca. La voz de Petunia le chillaba al conductor a ir más rápido.

"¡No arruinarás todo lo que trabajé!" Petunia gritó desde la ventana del carro.

"No me importa. ¡ _No_ voy a volver!"

"¡Oh, sí lo harás!" Petunia gruño y se lanzó por la ventana.

Harry abrió la boca repentinamente adolorida cuando fue tirado a un lado; su larga trenza agarrada fuertemente en el puño de su tía.

Tom le aseguró pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry para que no se caiga. "¡Suéltalo perra!"

"¡No!" Petunia espetó, "¡Dámelo!"

"¡No!" Tom y Harry gritaron.

"¡No iré a ninguna parte contigo de nuevo!" dijo Harry, agitando sus manos hacia la bolsa en la silla de montar. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, Harry tiró y una daga estaba en su mano.

"¿Harry? ¿Qué estás-"

Sin una pizca de vacilación Harry levantó la daga a la parte trasera de su cuello y cortó directamente a través de las hebras negras con facilidad; liberándose. Tom se sorprendió, pero captó la indirecta y desvió a Nagini fuera del camino donde el carro no pudo seguirlos. El grito de frustración de Petunia siguiéndolos detrás.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que pararan, ninguno de ellos diciendo una palabra. Atravesando los árboles, internándose más profundamente en el bosque. Pronto redujeron la velocidad y escucharon por algún rastro de que los sigan; no había ninguno. Tom finalmente se detuvo y condujo a Nagini a una corriente para que beba antes de que los tirara a ambos al suelo.

Tom atrajo inmediatamente a Harry cerca y lo beso profundamente, Harry regresándoselo. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó cuándo se apartó.

Harry asintió, "Sí. Estoy bien."

"Rapunzel…" susurró Tom deslizando suavemente sus dedos por el cabello ahora corto de Harry. "Tu cabello…"

Harry sonrió y extendió su mano para tocar las hebras cortas. "Está bien. Es sólo cabello. Volverá a crecer… si quiero. Me gusta mucho más este, no es tan pesado."

Tom sonrió suavemente y siguió pasando sus dedos por el cabello, viendo como regresaba y se rizaba alrededor de la cara de Harry. De repente sonrió y se rió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir otra razón." Ante la mirada confundida de Harry continuó. "Al final, Rapunzel también se había cortado su cabello."

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza, "Eres imposible."

"Es cierto," dijo Tom ligeramente.

"Si. Lo supuse," Harry dijo con una mueca y se acurrucó en los brazos de Tom. "¿Crees que ella nos buscará?" preguntó después de un tiempo.

"No lo creo. Mientras nos alejemos, vamos a estar bien."

"Eso espero."

"Además, no tenemos ninguna otra razón para volver allí." Tom dijo mirándolo con los ojos brillando por aventuras. "Tenemos todo el mundo para nosotros. ¡Podemos ir a cualquier parte!"

"Así es," dijo Harry alegremente.

"No tendrás que volver a ver a tu tía de nuevo o a esa maldita torre. Y no vas a estar sólo otra vez, Harry. Me tienes ahora," dijo Tom.

Harry asintió, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas mientras sonreía. Tom lo acercó y lo besó profundamente; se separaron sólo hasta que necesitaron aire.

Tom retrocedió un par de pasos y le tendió la mano. "Vamos, Rapunzel. El mundo está esperando por nosotros."

Harry sonrió y tomó la mano ofrecida.

Juntos cabalgaron hacia el atardecer.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Significado de los números:**

[1] Las vides son unos arbustos de ramas trepadoras y de tronco leñoso y retorcido, cuyo fruto es la uva. –Para más información gráfica buscar en San Google xD-

[2] Para los curiosos, el sistema americano maneja las medidas por pies, por lo que si sienten curiosidad, los 5'11 serían 1.80 cm.

[3] 6'3" equivaldrían a 1.90 cm.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE TRADUCTORA.**

¡Y está hecho! Espero que les haya gustado esta maravillosa historia que escribió la grandiosa Phoenixmaiden13.

¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto. Leer sus comentarios y ver su apoyo me animan a seguirles trayéndoles traducciones como estas y más de esta pareja :) (Que les tengo muchas sorpresitas jeje) ;)

En fin. Saludos, un abrazo y,

¡Nos vemos en más traducciones!

Maya.


End file.
